East Central Park Manor
East Central Park Manor is the official residence of the sitting President of the Union of Everett, located in Federal Center in Everett City, New York, the capital of the Union of Everett. East Central Park Manor is officially located upon the grounds of the city's largest and primary park located in the center of the city, visible and accessible from the intersections of Liberty Avenue and Federal Boulevard in central Federal Center. Location The Presidential Manor is located to the southwest of Liberty Avenue and north of Federal Boulevard. Across the street from the property is the Capital Building, a major executive department office building. To the east across the intersection is the Everett City Police Department headquarters. The Manor is built upon a large section of land, designated as part of Central Park, in the East Central Park section. Much of the grounds are open grass with some gardens, sheds, security stations and general outdoors decor including gazebos, benches and a small pond. To the rear of the grounds is Central Park with is mostly forested in the far end, about 1000 yards from the official Manor property. The space in between is open grass field, often utilized by helicopters. Design & Architecture The Presidential Manor is notable for its difference from the design of the White House in Washington DC. East Central Park Manor consists of a modern/futuristic mix of mansion architecture, making an exterior look of a high end modern mansion compound. Interior design including furniture, bathrooms, kitchens and other living areas are modern and futurist design with access to the latest in technological features for the President and his or her family. Furniture is also of a modern look and theme. The Manor contains a total of seven bedrooms and five guest rooms for sleeping arrangements. A Presidential office, gym, on site emergency medical room and trained medical staff, a large conference room for executive matters and other rooms are available to the President and staff. Security & Defense The structure and construction put into the design features varied security and defense materials and reinforcement against various potential threats against the life of the President. In addition to walls made with armored concrete to resist anti-material ammunition rounds and rocket launched grenades and windows designed to withstand both heavy arms fire and explosions in excess of 500 kilotons, the entirety of the structure is EMP proofed and defended and bio/chem weapon secure. Walls along important interior rooms are reinforced to withstand shelling and light tank fire. Below the surface three floors is a basement sub level and a lower disaster and war time bunker which can resist a direct impact of a nuclear or fusion weapon in excess of 5 megatons. This bunker has access to an emergency government subway rail which can transport officials from the Judicial Court House, Capital Building and the Presidential Manor to Everett City Air Force Base and the Pentastar where more well protected armor exists to withstand even bunker penetrating WMD's in excess of 20 megatons. Interior walls of the Manor are bullet proofed against small arms fire and various interior security systems ensure heavy security against trespasses of the complex. Automated security surveillance, bio and chemical sensing equipment, radiation meters, CO and smoke alarms and automated fire extinguishing systems are located throughout the Manor. Explosives detection equipment is also located in various sections of the Manor. The Manor is guarded by a human Secret Service team of Militant Forces spec ops agents and other federal agents and military. K-9 Unit dogs also patrol the grounds. HADv2 CD and HADv3 LE droids also provide support. The President's bedroom and working office are reinforced against direct tank shelling and most breaching weapons. Category:Everett City Category:Buildings